


And It All Came Crashing Down

by wellshit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, F/M, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellshit/pseuds/wellshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sat there wringing his hands together for what felt like hours and trying to ignore the permanent fixture that is the pain he felt in his lungs; he heard his name being called.</p><p>It was time, time to finally figure out what has been plaguing him for two months.</p><p>Across the reception room he could see James; his childhood doctor, leaning on his office door waiting for him.</p><p>------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It All Came Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is... It just sorta popped into my head after I passed by a cancer centre on my way to uni. 
> 
> This is my first fic. I've always sort of kept what I wrote to myself. This is also the first time I write something related to One Direction or any real characters really.
> 
> However, this is purely fiction and I in no way, shape or form own any of the characters mentioned here. It's all the work of my sometimes twisted mind.
> 
> uhm... have fun?:P i guess
> 
> actually no it probably won't be fun??
> 
> I don't know just read it :/
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------

The reception room was made to feel cosy and reflect a homey atmosphere. The way the furniture was arranged, the glow the lamps reflected and the colourful paintings hanging on the walls almost pulled it off. But Liam could still see behind its guise. It was still a hospital room… one that has altered the lives of so many and will very soon change his own. To the better or worse was yet to be determined.

The unfamiliar woman sitting behind the counter was not so subtly eying him. She was a new employee Liam guessed. He briefly wondered what happened to the old lady who used to man the reception counter. She was the one to usually greet him with a sweet smile and a warm voice. A familiar face was something Liam felt he needed today of all days.

He tried to avoid her curious, almost privy stare and instead occupy himself with one of the numerous magazines lying on the glass table in front of him. He let out an involuntary snort when his face popped out on the first one he laid his hands on. Pictures of him and his “girlfriend” were splattered on the first page. Carefully woven stories and tactfully taken photographs of how in love and utterly besotted he was, made his face scrunch up and his stomach twist. Zayn would have been quick to send that magazine flying straight into the head of the reception lady had he been here, two birds in one stone (magazine in this case) he thought amusedly. But that was a problem for another day, today he had an issue far more impending he needed to face.

After being sat there wringing his hands together for what felt like hours and trying to ignore the permanent fixture that is the pain he felt in his lungs; he heard his name being called.

It was time, time to finally figure out what has been plaguing him for two months.

Across the reception room he could see James; his childhood doctor, leaning on his office door waiting for him.

When he came here a couple of days ago, it was just a simple routine. A couple of X-rays, some CT scans mere precautions to make sure that the pain he’s been experiencing is only fleeting. Nothing that can impend his life or affect his health. Because truly, being a member of the biggest boy band in the world made him feel almost invincible. Having four brothers and the most incredible fans made him feel untouchable.

But the way James was looking at him, was the way he saw him looking at his mom all those years ago before announcing that one of his kidneys wasn't properly functioning. Pulling himself together and collecting his thoughts, Liam took a deep breath and walked towards the quaint office.

He stepped forth to shake James’ hand, but was surprised when he was pulled into an all engulfing hug. He paused a bit before awkwardly returning it, all the while his stomach churned and little alarm bells were going off in his head, warning him that something was not right.

Stepping into the office, James closed the door behind him. Inside there was another man, also a doctor judging by his attire. He gave him a small smile and signalled for him to have a seat facing his own chair.

“Hello Liam, I’m Dr. Stanley” 

“Hello”, he awkwardly returned while getting himself seated.

“I’m not gonna waste your time on pleasantries Liam, I know you’re on a tight schedule” James resolutely announced before seating himself behind his mahogany desk, leaving him facing Liam and the grim looking doctor. 

“Stanley and I have went over the tests you made..” James cut off abruptly, and it looked like he regretted skipping pleasantries they had shared not two days ago. It almost seemed like what he was about to say next pained him.

Liam was left staring between the two doctors, feeling trepidation slowly clawing its way up his throat. The very same throat that has been coughing up drops of blood when no one was looking.

“James… How bad is it?” His voice came out gravely, like someone had grabbed his vocal chords and sieved them with a handful of sharp shrapnel. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that the looks the doctors were sharing couldn't possibly hold any good news. He felt it as soon as he laid eyes on James when he walked in today. The usually cheerful doctor he knew literally all his life, seemed drained and resigned. 

Stanley’s name tag only confirmed his suspicions. “Resident oncologist” it read.

When James still looked like he wouldn't answer, Stanley finally cleared his throat and turned to Liam.

“After examining your test results, we found a small mass in your bronchial area”. So much for subtlety, Liam couldn't help but think. Then again this doctor probably believes that ripping off the band-aid in one swoop is better than slowly peeling it and prolonging the pain. He did not much like that philosophy at the moment. 

“A mass? what kind of.. you mean, like a tumor?” Liam couldn't keep his words from stuttering.

“Yes.. luckily that tumor is local at the moment. It has not metastasised thus it’s much easier to treat. We have caught it at an early stage; with the right chemotherapy program there’s a reasonably high chance that the tumor can be successfully isolated if not destroyed”

Liam was pretty sure Stanley was still prattling on with more medical jargon he knew nothing about; his lips were evidently moving after all. But at the mention of the word chemotherapy Liam’s mind suddenly jolted. 

It was one thing suspecting it, having it confirmed so suddenly was an entirely new experience.

tumor, oncologist, early stage, TUMOR. Shit, my family! The boys… ZAYN

Those were the thoughts running through his jumbled head.

“Liam?…Li?.. LIAM?!”

James’ voice suddenly snapped him out of his daze, he whipped his head to face him and was met with his gravid expression.

“James? Let me make sure I got this straight. I have what exactly? Is it lung cancer?” 

James audibly swallowed, and it was easy to see the stress hidden under his rigid shoulders and the way he was holding himself on his leather chair was anything but comfortable. Nothing like the way he was lounged on it when Liam dropped by to visit him countless times prior. If his death grip on the sides of that chair weren't indication enough, the tears welling up in his eyes certainly were. He averted his gaze to his table and in a barely audible murmur he flipped Liam’s world upside down with only one word. 

“Yes”


End file.
